The Wishing Wheel
is the 19th episode in Season 2 of Blaze and the Monster Machines, and the fourth Race Car Adventures episode. Description After getting detoured during a trip to VelocityVille, Blaze and Stripes discover an ancient racetrack and scope out to find a legendary Wishing Wheel that will grant them one wish, encountering various obstacles and dangers along the way. Elsewhere, Crusher and Pickle are also hunting for the wheel but are stuck at the giant loop-de-loop. Synopsis The episode begins as Swoops flies Blaze, AJ and Stripes through the clouds. Blaze explains to the viewers that Swoops is taking them to VelocityVille, and once they get there, Stripes wants to go fast like the race cars, so Blaze turns himself and Stripes into race cars to do so. The two go for a drive together, having a brief conversation with Rally, Dash and Fender along the way. Not some time after driving, AJ suddenly spots the bridge ahead of them is out, and the two slip on the roadwork before falling off into a tunnel below. When Stripes spots a light at the end, the two investigate. Exiting out the other side, the trio discover an ancient racetrack that nobody has race on for hundreds of years. AJ then finds a map behind a leaf, revealing the racetrack is full of traps. But if they can make it to the very end, they will find a Wishing Wheel, a special artifact which will grant one special wish. Stripes decides they all find the Wishing Wheel so they can make a wish together. Blaze accepts the adventure and they set off as Blaze On is heard. After several traps, the trio come to a humongous loop-de-loop that not even Stripes can get through. Blaze promises they can get through and they need to use centripetal force - the force that keeps someone moving in a circle. Using enough, they manage to make it through the loop and go on. Behind them, Crusher and Pickle are also riding the racetrack and hunting for the Wishing Wheel. Crusher wants to wish for the world's biggest trophy, while Pickle wants to wish for pickles. When they encounter the giant loop that Blaze, AJ and Stripes got through, Crusher decides to use tire glue so they can stick to it on the way around. It works at first, but partially up, the glue comes unstuck and they fall back to the bottom. As Blaze and Stripes go on, Stripes suggests they should wish for an ice cream sundae. They then encounter a cave shaped to look like a crocodile, which has crocodiles popping out all over the place when inside, causing them to flee in a panic. When they suddenly see a crocodile right in front of them, Stripes realizes there's not enough room to drive past him, so Blaze declares they go over him with centripetal force. The trio succeed with help from the viewers, making it past all the crocodiles and getting out of the cave. They then sing a centripetal force song as they try it out. Back at the giant loop, Crusher has found another suggestion to get over; he and Pickle will bounce around on tire springs. The two are good at first, but when Pickle mentions how they'll get past the upside down part, they fall off upon getting there and bounce all over the place before stopping. Meanwhile, Blaze and Stripes are still riding and wondering what to wish for. AJ suggests they wish for fireworks, which Blaze finds interesting. They suddenly stop before a giant stomping foot belonging to a stone elephant before them, which could stomp them flat if they keep going. AJ suggests they put something heavy under the foot to use as a support so they can stop it from stomping. Stripes finds a branch, which isn't strong enough. AJ then finds a log with holes, which also doesn't work. Blaze finds another log with no holes, and that is strong enough to hold the foot up. When they get to the other side, they spot the Wishing Wheel in the distance knowing they're almost there. Back at the loop, Crusher finally finds a way to get past: he and Pickle will use tire rockets which attach to their rear tires and blast them through. Pickle is unsure if Crusher knows how to work them, but Crusher claims he does; he is proven wrong when the rockets take off early and not only do they make it through the loop, they start flying through the air. Blaze and Stripes are close to the Wishing Wheel; they just have to get past one more obstacle, a giant sleeping rock snake. To get across without waking him up, they have to drive slowly and quietly across his back. They make steady progress at first, being real careful not to make any loud noise, but Crusher and Pickle appear out of nowhere and slam in front of them, which wakes up the snake and traps them by wrapping his body around them like a giant wall. With everyone trapped, Stripes is worried they won't make it to the Wishing Wheel now, but Crusher denies and tries to drive out. Unfortunately, the snake's body is so steep he cannot drive out and ends up falling, and cries that they'll never get out. Luckily, Blaze sees a way to get out: they need to use centripetal force to loop around the snake's body, and if they go fast enough, they'll make it out. When Crusher wonders who can go that fast, Blaze says they can if they use Blazing Speed. He deploys such and infuses it to his friends, and they unleash the speed and loop around until they fly out and make it back to the track. Finally making it to the Wishing Wheel, everyone wonders what to wish for: either the world's biggest trophy, pickles, a giant ice cream sundae, or a sky full of fireworks. Blaze likes everyone's wishes, but reminds them the Wishing Wheel can only make one wish come true, so only one of them can make it. AJ thinks Blaze should do it, as he was the one who got everyone past all the traps. Blaze happily accepts and drives up to the wheel, and realizes what to wish for. Blaze touches the Wishing Wheel, activating its magic and granting the wish he made: a giant trophy filled with ice cream and pickles on top, and fireworks. He reveals his wish was for everyone's wish to come true, and they all enjoy it: Stripes eats the sundae, Pickle eats the pickles, and Crusher admires his reflection in the trophy base. AJ is glad Blaze made the perfect wish, to which he responds, "A wish I get to share with my friends? Now, that's the best wish of all." Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Themed episodes Category:Race Car Adventures episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:Episodes where Stripes uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Crusher uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Pickle uses Blazing Speed Category:No transformation back Category:No cheats Category:No Axle City setting